Withers against Steve ?
'''Withers against Steve ? '''is a crossover episode of A Miner's Legacy: The Legends of the Twin Miners and Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither. It's the 73th episode of The Legends of the Twin Miners (13th episode of 3th season) and the 144th episode of Revenge of the Wither (3th episode of 5th season). The sequel to this episode is Ender Beast King. Plot BI and BF find a strange portal. A Mooshroom appears behind the twins and shoves them inside accidentally, along with the Wither Beast King. BI and BF land in Steve's dimension, and start exploring the biome, wondering what happened. Bones , being on a mission, nabs them, and quickly hides behind a bush. As BI and BF start discussing, Bones switches on his comlink and talks with Imperator Jean-Paul-Marie (The Wither's real name), reporting what he has seen. Wither commands Bones to abduct the twins and bring them alive to The Wither for interrogatory and interrogation. Bones sends reinforcement and bracing. Bones leaps in front of the twins who try to turn around but realize they're surrounded by tons of Skeletons and Wither Skeletons, including Gray, Blekker, Skellington and Witton. Steve, who was going to his mine, casually passes there and sees what's going on. He quickly leaps between the twins and the Skeleton Army, turns around to Bones and asks what he's doing. Bones says that Steve must go away and not tell anyone about the assault or else Bones will command his graceless troops to execute Steve. Steve does not listen, though, retrieves a Gold Pickaxe and is ready to fight. Bones avoids Minecraftian's golden mattock and quickly grabs a energy weapon out of his Diamond Helmet and threatens the twins, saying that he will fetch over the trigger of his firearm if Steve does not listen. Steve runs off, trying to get the police. Bones takes away the twins, and after several scenes, Jean-Paul-Marie Wither and the Wither Beast King are about to dominate the planet, just as Steve comes in. After a fight, both are knocked out of the window. Steve and the twins run, pushing Bones and Gray backwards. Once outside, they place a bomb, setting the area on fire. Steve and the twins have victory. Cast *Steve Minecraftian *Marino Minecraftian *Piggy *Moomoo *Woola *Tamed Ocelots *Tamed Wolves *Felonius Guns *Villagers *Bones *Atomus Explosive *Lightningbolt *Gray Hayule *Bairglair Deviss *Scratchgolem *The Wither *Shadow Creepers *TAWPA-army *Mary Witch *Rana *Black Steve *Giant Zombie BOSS *Monster School Students *Mob School Students *Monster College Students *Animal School Students *B.L.A.C.K *Vandal *The Enderdragon *Black Ice *Blue Fire *Daffy *Wither Beast King *Slenderman *Slender Woman *Grey Sparrow *Green Water *Yellow Thunder *Rex *Hogly Burn *Lisa Orion *Isaac Stapleton *Blade *Lambert Sheers *Jace Simmons *Wendy Creeperson *Mecha Herobrine *Herobrian *Enderbrine *Israphel *Brick Burn *Elemento *Witherman Troop *The Acquit *Edd *Santa Clause *Horace *Mitch Henry *Timmy Vincent *Ian *Jordan Kaine *Wildam Wilde *Miss Apocalypse *Jimmy *Rebecca *Victor Combustion *Boris TNTson *Tedd Slimbo *Herobrine Trivia *This episode contains the most characters out of all episodes from both shows (excluding Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither (Film)) and the specials). *A sequel is planned where the MROTW cast gets stuck in BI & BF's imension, being the third crossover (second was Ender Beast King). Category:Crossover Episodes Category:MROTW Episodes Category:Legends of the Twin Miners Episodes Category:Episodes